Love and Missing Limbs
by TheGirlonFire52
Summary: Sequel to a A Flower In Spring. Ty is punished for his berry stunt and must go back into the arena with Elodie. It will be ten times harder for the both of them. Will they make it out alive? More importantly, will they make it out together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second story on Fanfiction, so I hope you like it. This is a sequel to A Flower In Spring. My writing has much improved since I wrote that, so this story will probably be better gramatically and over-all. I'm not planning on redoing A Flower In Spring any time soon, so if you don't want to read it, I will provide a summary.**

**Elodie is a small teenager with a single dad and an older brother. She is chosen for the Hunger Games along with Ty, who is secretly in love with her. In the games, Ty teams up with the Careers, but later finds Elodie and confesses how much he likes her. When they were the last two, Ty pulled out the berries and they both won. Elodie lost her leg and is stuck in a wheel chair. At the end of the first story, Elodie tells Ty she doesn't love him because she doesn't want another person the Capitol can take away.  
**

**Elodie has more of a Peeta personality, and Ty has a Katniss personality.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I haven't spoken to Ty in the past five months. The whole 'maybe I can just not love Ty' thing isn't working out. Every time I see him, my heart throbs. I miss him even though, he lives two houses away from me. And he thinks I hate him.

In between crying over Ty, I cry over my leg. Living without it has proven difficult, but I get along. I have my wheel chair, but with dirt roads it's difficult. I hardly ever leave the house, anyway. I cook for Father and Huck, I clean, I read, and I paint out my nightmares. They have plagued my sleep ever since we won. It brings the pain back just as it leaves my mind. I see terrible images, not unlike being in the Hunger Games again. Painting them really does help. I paint the good memories mostly. With Ty and I in the cave, and just being together.

I feel terrible, because I've woken up Huck or Dad almost every night. They come in and hold me until I stop crying and stay with me until I fall asleep again. They're tired so I don't complain about my exhaustion. I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep at one time in several months.

Today I'm painting in the back garden Huck planted for me. My easel sits in front of me with a blank canvass awaiting a subject. The garden very green, but I enjoy the outdoors and I can paint the mountains and the forests.

The cool November air makes a shiver run up my spine and I tighten my shawl around my shoulders. I'm about to tickle the white with my paintbrush, but I hear a commotion coming from the square. I had found a smoother path to the square earlier in the week, so I decide to go. It takes me several minutes but when I get there I find the square packed with people with grim expressions. One man spots me and whispers to me harshly, "Get out of here girl, you'll make it worse."

Others see me and say similar things. I make my way to the front of the crowd. I see a body hands bound to a pole with red lash marks on its back. I look up and find an unfamiliar peacekeeper with a whip raised in his hand. I look back down and look at the mass more closely. It's a man, tall, broad shoulders, dark hair…. it's Ty. I scream and propel myself in front of him and feel the whip lash across cheek. I fall backwards and hit my head on the cobble stone. I hear a murmur go through the crowd and everything fades to black.

I wake up on my bed back in the Victor's Village. I hear hushed talking down the hall. When I try to sit up, a wave of dizziness pushes me back down. Slowly, I sit back up again and ease myself into the wheelchair next to my bed. I wheel down the hall and into the kitchen. A bloody Ty is lying face down on the table and Dad, Huck, Haymitch, Ty's mother, and a woman I don't know a crowded around him. As I come in, they turn to look at me. Mrs. Lockhearst's eyes are filled with wet tears of worry. Haymitch is as sober as I've seen him. The other woman focuses her attention back to Ty and puts medicine on his back. I look to Huck for an explanation of everything that has happened. He looks to Father and Dad nods. Huck comes and pushes my chair into the sitting room and sits across from me.

"Ty was caught with a turkey when he went to go sell it to Old Cray. Apparently he was replaced and Ty ran into the new head peacekeeper. The official punishment is a whipping, but Cray never enforced it. The new peacekeeper stopped shortly after you showed up. The other woman here is Mrs. Everdeen. She knows her stuff about healing. Ty will be ok, after some rest."

I can only nod. I reach up to brush some hair out of my face, but my hand stops at a large red welt. To my distress, it sting terribly but I ignore it. Ty is what's important right now.

When we go back to the kitchen, it seems Mrs. Everdeen has finished up. She says goodbye to Mrs. Lockhearst and leaves. Haymitch leaves shortlty after.

A few hours later, Huck walks Mrs. Lockhearst home. Ty is to stay here, for the fear of moving him. Dad leaves to pick up something from the square and I'm left alone with Ty.

I wheel up to the table and stare at him. His dark hair has gotten a little longer and I finger a strand softly. I move my hand over his facial features as gently as possible. He's just as he was five months ago. God, how I missed looking at him. My fingers stop at his lips and I feel pangs inside of me.

Very slowly I bring my lips to his, to feel them against mine for the first time since before we arrived home in Twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, if you thought this was a new chapter, so if you did you'll live. I forgot to add a note to the first chapter so here it goes.**

**As most of you probs know, this is a sequel to A Flower In Spring. However this will be very different from Catching Fire. The Arena and other tributes will be the same but with Elodie's... handicap, things will be more difficult for them.  
**

**With the choice of title, I had no idea what to call it. I guess it's not very creative, but shit happens.  
**

**I really hope you enjoy it! Please review!  
**

**Thank you pamelamellark for reviewing!  
**

**Ok so, me and my friends were making a Hunger Games spoof the other night, but that turned into crap. Plus it was getting dark and the forest near my house is scary when it's dark. But however, I did get a video... not exactly Hunger Games stuff but it's kinda funny. My account it NarwhalBabe and the video is "What Happens When You're High on a Massage Chair".  
**

**Please enjoy the story, constructive criticism helps.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. School is super hectic with the end of the year coming up. Yet teachers still think we should have tests on the last week of school *sigh* oh well.**

**I know this chapter is short, but it's something. My creativity level hasn't been very high lately, making it difficult to write.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review!**

* * *

I open my eyes and break the kiss. I find Ty's grey orbs staring back. I hadn't expected him to wake up. Embarrassed, I move as fast as my chair will let me into my bedroom and close the door quickly behind me. I crawl into bed and hope everything was just a dream.

* * *

When my eyes open again, it's morning. Slowly, I get into my chair and roll out the door. The kitchen table is empty once again, except for the already served breakfast and the coffee cups of Dad and Huck.

I look at the two of them sitting at the table questionably. Huck understands, "Ty was fine. He's back in his house. But things aren't the same around here."

Dad gives a somewhat angry laugh. "They certainly have changed. Cracked down more like. More peacekeepers. A gallows has been built, along with stocks. Old Cray is gone. Laws that have long been forgotten are being enforced. I wouldn't be surprised if wheeling you around in a chair is illegal."

Huck nods solemnly. "No chance of us hunting. They fixed the electric fence. It's on 24/7 now."

I stare at them with my mouth open ready to speak, but I'm at a loss for words.

Not many words are exchanged the rest of breakfast, probably for the better. I decide to go for a walk… ride? The Victors' Village has the only smooth paths, but the trail is rather lonely. The grey of the winter makes everything look twice as gloomy.

I think about the upcoming Victory Tour. It's strategically placed six months after the Hunger Games, so the misery becomes fresh again. I'll have to go to the other districts and look into the eyes of the dead tributes' families. And I'll have to be all over Ty the whole time. It could not get any more awkward.

My thoughts are interrupted by footsteps coming down the path behind me. I turn around to find Ty walking faster to catch up with me. "Hey."

I don't really know how this is going to turn out. "Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"Mostly. Yesterday is still kinda fuzzy. I might've been dreaming, because weird things happened."

I gulp. "Is that so?"

He nods "Yep. There's one thing that stands out though."

"Oh."

He moves in front of my chair so I can't go anywhere. Kneeling down, he looks me in the eyes. "I know I wasn't dreaming."

Oh, how I wish he had been. I turn my chair around and try to go back, but once again my path is blocked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Please let me go."

"Not until you answer me! You tell me you love me, then you go and stab me in the back. Then you kiss me. I think I deserve answers."

I start to feel hot tears sliding down my face. Ty's hand moves to brush them away with his thumb. I sigh shakily. "You'd hate me more. The reasons are terrible and I'm ridiculously selfish."

Ty shakes his head. "That's not true. Please tell me."

"I-I really do love you. The only reason I told you I didn't, is because I didn't want another person I could lose. It would destroy me. I thought if I told myself that I didn't love you, that wouldn't happen, but it just made it worse." I'm bawling now.

Ty gives me a sad grin. "Shhh. It's ok. I understand. But I think this is something better handled with someone else to share the burden." He pulls me into a tight hug and it's wonderful to feel his arms around me once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like a billion years. I started another story, and kinda got into that one. I know. I'm a terrible person. **

**I'm trying to update my other story every Sunday. Idk if I'll annually update this annually, but I'll try to update again soon. You can be sure I won't update next week, cause I'm going out of town for my brother's wedding. But since I'll be spending almost a full day in an airport, I'll try to write some more chapters so they'll be ready when I come back.  
**

**Since I'm tired and I have cheer practice tomorrow, this is gonna be a _really_ short chapter, but I'll make up for it later.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

****The Victory Tour was passing slowly. Besides being with Ty and the food, I was miserable. I hated seeing the faces of the those whose children, siblings, and friends had been murdered.

With every district we visited, Ty seemed to grow more and more bitter. I felt that sooner or later, he'd explode and do something terribly rash. I certainly wasn't incorrect.

We were just about to walk-and wheel- out the doors of the Justic Building in District Eleven. Ty's expression was stony and unreadable.

The doors opened and Ty pushed me out. The mayor congratulated us and handed Ty a plaque, I a bouquet. He made a speech and then turned the podium to Ty and I.

Ty looked towards the crowd. I know he had a speech written, but he didn't take the paper out like he usually did. Maybe he'd memorized it.

He spoke up. "Thank you for you're congratulations. I can't really say winning has been an honor for me, seeing as I had to watch so many innocent children and teenagers being murdered. I do believe there was a little girl from here... Rue? She was only twelve. From the looks of it, she had people to take care of. Why was she ripped away from her family and murdered for no reason? Good question. Because none of us know the answer."

I didn't know what to say. Did he really say that? I looked back at the crowd. One man brought three fingers up to his mouth and then up in the air. The rest of the people gathered followed in unison.

Before I could figure what had just happened, the old man who was first, was brought up on the steps and shot in the head. Two other Peace Keepers pushed Ty and I back inside. They were pushing my chair too hard and I thought I'd fall out if Ty hadn't pushed them away and held on to me.

We were taken back to a sitting room and I swear the doors were locked behind us.

I looked back towards Ty. "You're digging yourself a bigger hole."


End file.
